The Predator Part 2 (Ben 100)
Maglob captures Ben. It's up to Elektron, Blukic, and Driba to save him. Plot Peviously on Ben 100... Ben and Elektron are at the beach. Blukic and Driba jump out of Ben's swim trunks. Ben screams. (Ben): Oh it's just... Blukic and Driba? SCREAMING CITEZINS! They see Slamworm. (Ben): Ugh, not the Huntsman and the Dog AGAIN! (Slamworm, changing form): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! They hop on Ben's motorcycle, and zoom off after Tyrannopede. (Elektron): He must have turned back to dog form... But I don't see any dogs. (Ben): Well I see an alien, running away from us, with the Nemetrix symbol on a watch. (Ben): Alright, who are you? (Rouge alien): I be Maglob. Maglob da Predator. Elektron is standing by the water, drinking a Mr. Smoothie. SPLOOSH! New Alien jumps out of the water, slapping Elektron. (Elektron): Ow! (New Alien): It was only a slap! (Elektron): More like a slap-strike. (Slapstrike, timing out): Hey I like that name. As Ben says this, Maglob grabs him. SCENE SWITCH! Ben wakes up in some sort of undersea lab. (Ben): Elektron? Blukic? (Maglob): Don't bahdah findin yo friends. Dey not here. (Ben): Maglob! (Maglob): Dat be mai name, si. (Ben): Umm.... Can't you just let me go? What did I do to you? (Maglob): You killed my mentor! (Ben): Kyber? You're his... aprentice? (Maglob): Was his aprentice. Now, iz just meh. (Ben): But I ''didn't kill him! Maglob screams, and runs around the lab like a maniac. (Maglob): EEEEAAAAHAHEEEAHHEEEE! WOOOOAAAOOAOAOAOHH!!! (Ben): Jeez dude! (Maglob): RAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEAAAAAAH!!! Maglob button mashes the controls next to Ben. (Ben): Oh no! The glass begins to break. (Ben): OH NOO! Ben is released from his prison. Maglob rushes through a door. (Ben, transforming): C'mon give me somethin good- (Slapstrike): SLAPSTRIKE! Water shoots into the lab. (Slapstrike): Oh boy! He runs out of the lab, after Maglob. ''SCENE SWITCH! Elektron, Blukic, and Driba are riding Ben's motorcycle underwater, in sub mode. (Driba): We're getting closer to Ben. (Elektron): I think we just found what we're looking for. CIRCLE AROUND THE UNDERWATER BASE! SCENE SWITCH! Maglob is running toward the dock-thingy. He skids to a stop because of, you guessed it- (Maglob): Elokatron! (Elektron): At least you kinda know my name, but it's actually Elektron. (Maglob): Goo-bye den! (Slapstrike): Yeah, I don't think so. You're surrounded. Maglob punches Elektron and runs for an escape pod. Slapstrike runs after him, and hits him with his tail. Maglob turns into Vicetopus, and picks up Slapstrike. Spikes shoot out of Slapstrike's tail, piercing Vicetopus' tentacles. (Vicetopus, timing out): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Elektron handcuffs Maglob, while Ben times out. SCENE SWITCH! Sinister laughter comes from a house. Inside a lab, an alien is standing next to a portal. (???): If I can not conquer THIS EARTH, I shall conquer AN EARTH FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!!! (???): Once this operation is done, my name will be known THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE!!!! (???): For I am ZIM!!! THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Elektron *Blukic *Driba Villains *Maglob the Predator *Zim Aliens Used By Ben *Slapstrike By Maglob *Vicetopus Category:Ben 100 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes